amor fraternal
by chdragen
Summary: mikoto aparese en dissidia, pasa todo un dia con zidane y sus amigos. pero, sera igual de resia como en terra? o porque buscara a zidane


Era un día relajante con todos nuestros guerreros en la tierra de dissidia. Como la mansión tiene alberca, bartz, tidus y zidane deshicieron echarse un chapuzón. Solo amaneció y bartz junto con zidane ya estaban en shorts listos para bañarse y tratando de despertar a tidus para empezar su día.

Zidane: tidus arriba, ya es hora –toca la puerta pero no responde- vamos tidus no me digas que te vas a perder la única oportunidad de estar en la alberca sin que nos metamos en líos.

Tidus: mmmm, grrrr

Bartz: déjamelo a mi –le da una sonrisa a zidane y da una patada a la puerta de la habitación abriéndola- vamos zidane, hay que poner en practica lo que planeamos. –como tidus seguía dormido, bartz y zidane se le acorrucaron uno a cada lado de tidus y después lo abrasaron como si asiera mucho frio- ES HORA DEL JUEGO TIDUS, PREPARA TU PELOTA! -Tidus despertó muy- emocionado, pero no se pudo mover.

Tidus: HIJOS DE…! – luneth pasa cerca por la habitación y en ese momento salen como almas que lleva el diablo bartz y zidane, seguidos de almohadas, cobijas, sabanas un colchón y un tidus muy enojado.- VENGAN A AQUÍ INVESILES

Zidane: yo también te amo tidus

Bartz: te esperamos en la alberca – los dos siguieron corriendo y se perdieron de vista-

Unos minutos mas tarde, tidus sale con su shorts y recogiendo su cama esparcida. Una vez ya listo salió al jardín buscando si pelota favorita, la vio que estaba junto a un gran árbol. Tidus se agacho por ella, y al levantarse, vio a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara una cola que se balanceaba de un lado a otro muy lentamente.

Tidus: ahora si viene mi venganza pequeño mono –pensó. Estiró la mano y sujeto la cola con fuerza para que no escapara. La cola al sentir el tacto quiso subir pero no pudo por el agarra de tidus- que planeabas hacer ahora he? Sea lo que sea se te arruino zidane – como los esfuerzos de la cola por soltarse fueron en vano, una patada voladora salió del mismo lugar y golpeo a tidus en la frente tirándolo al piso-

Tidus: guau que patada –se soba donde sufrió el golpe y levanto la vista a su atacante viendo unos zapatos rosas- he? Creo que me afecto el golpe, desde cuando usas zapatos rosas zidane? –levanta la vista al rostro y ve que no es zidane- ah? Quien eres tu y que haces aquí?

Mikoto: eso no te incumbe, así que conoces a zidane no? Dime, en donde esta –puso su cara un poco parecida como la de squall-

Tidus: oye tranquila, será mejor que tomes las cosas con calma –se pone en posición de ataque- ni siquiera se si estas de parte de los malos -Luneth y tina salieron al escuchar la discusión y se unieron a tidus.-

Luneth: quien es ella?

Tidus: no lo se pero busca a zidane, no dice nada mas

Luneth: será mejor que no nos confiemos, los malos estaban planeando algo, quizás la enviaron para capturar de nuevo a zidane –ve a tidus cara a cara y se ponen de acuerdo para atacar a las tres- UNO, DOS, tr… - se detienen a medio camino de sus ataques cuando ven a tina conversando con mikoto muy alegre como siempre- TINA QUE HACES! Ven acá

Tidus: ten cuidado

Tina: tranquilos muchachos, vengan se ha aclarado todo – los dos guerreros se miran atónicos y caminan hacia las muchachas- su nombre es mikoto, es de su mundo, por eso busca a zidane

Tidus: no pudiste haberme dicho eso desde un principio?

Mikoto: lo hubiera hecho si me hubieras dejado bajar del árbol –lo miró con recelo-

Tina: bueno vamos a buscarlo, esta en la alberca

En la alberca:

Zidane: vamos squall metete

Squall: algún día me dejaras de molestar?

Bartz: si no te vas a meter, porqué tienes un shorts?

Zidane: tal vez porque quiere seducir a linthing con su piernón pálido, oye squall arian bonita pareja siendo los dos serios

Bartz: jajaja te imaginas a ellos dos en una sita? No hablarían solo caminarían para ser mas pierna y seguirse seduciendo uno al otro jaja

Squall: ya vasta –se acerca a la alberca de rodillas para amenazarlos cara a cara- tal vez estoy vestido así porque tengo calor mediocres –en eso sale tidus detrás de squall y le da un ligero aventón por el trasero a squall, lo que izo que callera al agua –

Bartz: bien echo tidus jaja apuesto a que no se lo esperaba – en eso sale squall a tomar aire y pone cara de pocos amigos-

Squall: date por muerto tidus –se acarra de las escaleras y se impulsa para salir rápido, pero con el peso del agua, sus shorts caen un poco por la parte de atrás-

Tidus: genial! No sabia que llevabas tu alcancía squall, deberías tener mas cuidado o se te tiraran los dólares

Zidane: jajajaja eso estuvo buena, pero creo que hoy se adelanto la luna llena

Bartz: luna llena? A mí me pareció eclipse jajaja o será su mejor cara? No quiero ni pensar si asi repite…. Como sacara la lengua jajaja–squall se puso colorado y correteo a tidus hasta alcanzarlo y medio matarlo- luneth ben con nosotros, dile a tina y a… mm quien es ella?. Mira zidane tiene una cola como la tuya

Zidane: en serio? Quien?

Luneth: será mejor que salgas, dice que se llama mikoto y te esta buscando

Zidane: mikoto? Que demonios hace aquí –sale de la alberca junto con bartz-

Zidane: mikoto que haces aquí, no deberías….

Mikoto: si, también me da gusto verte

Bartz: entonces si se conocen

Zidane: claro, ella es mi hermanita menor –la abrasa y frota su cabeza para alborotarle el cabello, mientras tina, luneth y bartz quedan asombrados-

Tidus: así que son hermanos e? no es hermana de squall? Porque te esta echando unos ojos parecidos a los que me hecho y a los de squall

Squall: no me sorprende que haga ese gesto ustedes son insoportables –los dos salen de la nada y a tidus mágicamente no tiene ni un rasguño de squall y a squall se le fue su vergüenza-

Tidus: por cierto, -pone una mano detrás de su cabeza un poco avergonzado- lamento lo de hace rato, creí que eras zidane

Mikoto: entiendo, lamento haberte golpeado

Tidus: no hay problema

Zidane: de que me perdí, que le hiciste? –lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida-

Mikoto: nada, por cierto… no me enseñaras el lugar en que vives?

Zidane: claro vamos –la agarra del brazo y la lleva dentro de la mansión con emoción- o por cierto squall, puedes prestarme unos cuantos dólares para invitar a mi hermana a cenar? O tu alcancía en realidad es para pasar una tarjeta de crédito –con ese comentario hace reír a sus amigos incluso a mikoto que según eso era la seria-

Luneth: Zidane esta muy alegre por la visita de mikoto verdad?

Bartz: si, se le nota mucho en su cola – observa la cola de zidane que se movía de ida y vuelta muy notoria- aunque… es mi imaginación? O mikoto no se ve muy alegre que digamos

Tina: al parecer así es su carácter

Luneth: por cierto, de que tanto hablaban?

Tina: solo cosas de chicas –le da una gran sonrisa a su amigo y los cuatro entraron a la mansión después de los hermanos-

Zidane presento a su hermana a cada uno de sus amigos y le mostro el lugar hasta llegar a su habitación

Mikoto: este lugar es muy hermoso, incluso t habitación. No me imagine que la mantuvieras limpia. – se sienta en el borde de la cama de su hermano-

Zidane: oye acaso me crees un cerdo?

Mikoto: si –respondió sin pensarlo- tus amigos también son… muy agradables, incluso unos son mucho mas alegres que otros, se ríen de lo que sea. Hasta una mosca que pase por enfrente de ellos les causa gracia.

Zidane: por su puesto, en este mundo las moscas pueden tener una mascara anti gases para cuando se fumiga –mikoto solo se le quedo mirando- supongo que no entendiste el chiste verdad? O si, lo olvidaba no tienes sentido del humor jaja creo que te convendría pasar tiempo con cloud o squall, ellos parecen soldados de porcelana vivientes

Mikoto: zidane, cuando piensas regresar? –lo dice con una cara seria distinta a lo natural, lo cual a zidane le sorprendió- todos te extrañan quieren que regreses, y mas daga. –zidane mira al piso-

Zidane: no puedo, tengo que terminar con mi misión en esta guerra

Mikoto: pero….

Zidane: no insistas, acaso solo a eso viniste hasta acá? –mikoto se enoja con ese comentario y camina hacia él dándole un gran zape que se escucha por la habitación- haaa y eso por que fue

Mikoto: por ser un estúpido –sigue caminando y sale de la habitación

Zidane: mujeres, quien las entiende –se soba la parte de atrás de su cabeza- que golpe. Bueno, después de todo no tiene sentido del humor.

Mikoto: -sale por de tras de zidane- crees que no tengo sentido del humor? –zidane se asusta por la sorpresa y brinca a distancia-

Mikoto: HAAA! No te avías ido ya?

Mikoto: quiero hacerte una apuesta

Zidane: interesante, de que se trata?

Mikoto: el primero en hacer reír al otro gana

Zidane: y cual es mi premio? Recuerda que ya te ice reír

Mikoto: si yo pierdo, limpiaré tu habitación y hare tus deberes de la mansión además de cocinar para ti. Y si tu pierdes, vendrás a casa con migo.

Zidane: se escucha muy tentador todo lo que aras por mi. Acepto –agarra la mano de su hermana con orgullo- ve preparando tu lindo delantal y tus suaves manos que empezamos ahora mismo.

Mikoto sale de la habitación para dar tiempo de que se cambiara su hermano, mientras se fue con tina a charlar un poco, al parecer ellas dos se entendieron perfectamente. Ya unos minutos mas tarde sale zidane listo para la acción. Bartz paso el rato molestando a squall o jugando con tidus para dar tiempo a zidane de que este con su hermana.

Zidane: de acuerdo, primero las damas. –le da una amplia sonrisa a mikoto-

Mikoto: ya me adelante en lo que te chuleabas –apunta a la cocina donde estaban tifa y yuna que estaban por partir un pequeño pastel que prepararon ellas, al momento en que entro el cuchillo, explotó llenando de merengue la cara de tifa y yuna donde solo se vio que parpadeo un par de veces-

Yuna: AA por los espíritus de…. –tifa embarra un dedo del merengue y pedazos de pan de la cara de yuna y lo saborea-

Tifa: nos lucimos esta buenísimo, es la bomba! – yuna se le queda viendo a tifa queriéndole dar un zape por su mal chiste, pero se contuvo sonriéndole y cayendo pedazos de pastel mientras arrugaba la cara.

Zidane: buen intento pero checa esto –zidane guía a mikoto a las escaleras donde laguna estaba por bajar. Laguna bajo los dos primeros escalones bien, pero al tercero resbalo hacia atrás agarrándose de los pasamanos de cada lado quedando colgado-

Mikoto: mala suerte, no resulto tu bromita

Zidane: solo disfruta – de un momento, laguna comenzó a resbalar también del pasamanos y callo en forma de espiral rompiendo su pantalón de todo el tiro mostrando unos calzoncillos con figuras de los teletubis-

Laguna: AAAA! que caída hermano – exclamo aun en el piso sobando su cabeza- auch calambre

Bartz: que fue eso…. Oye te ayudo a levantarte? Tintiwinki? (es el nombre de uno de los teletubis) – bartz estallo en carcajada mientras laguna se levantaba volviendo a caer por la grasa en sus potas- no inventes jajaja ni siquiera te puedes parar jaja –laguna saca de la nada su gran cañón laser cargando contra bartz- hu? Lo ciento lo ciento –trata de escapar pero su arma fue mas rápida y mando a bolar a bartz de nuevo a la alberca- HAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!

Zidane: y bien? – voltea con su hermana que se notaba que estaba aguantando la risa- o vamos suéltalo, sabia que no se te ocurriría nada mas.-

En eso, tidus sale corriendo con bartz jugando su deporte favorito, salieron de la mansión corriendo con bartz por delante pero en el último escalón, a tidus se le dobla el pie y le cae en cima a bartz que callo con las piernas hacia arriba, lo cual izo que a tidus lo levantara mas y lo mandara en picada por una colina cercana que daba al pueblo cayendo y rebotando.

Tidus: AUCH, HAY, AO, ETC…

Bartz: genial! Que caída jajaja –saca una mini cámara y comienza a grabarlo- lo subiré a mi face book como el mas idiota que se cae solo. Supongo que en vez de patear la pelota, la pelota lo pateo a él jajaja

Luneth: que pasa, porque tidus grito? –sale con tina a la entrada-

Tidus: ME HE CAIDO, AUCH, HAY, Y AUN NO PAROOOOOO! – se escucha un gran golpe seguido de un silencio-

Bartz: creo que ya lo izo jeje –deja de grabar y corre a subir su video en el face-

Tina: tidus estas bien!

Tidus: -aparece por un lado de tina- si estoy bien

Tina AAA! Como haces eso? Si estaba allá y ahora estas acá…. Estoy confundida

Tidus: o vamos no es para tanto, por ahora necesito sacar esta espina de mi trasero –se voltea y los demás observan una gran espica con una roza atrapada entre la espina y su trasero-

Squall: -sale para ver el alboroto- firion, creo que encontré tu roza salvaje, pero creo que esta fumigada

Tidus: JA, JA, JA, muy gracioso amigo, ahora déjame pasar para buscar unas pinzas, algodón y un poco de anestesia

Squall: déjame ayudarte con eso – agacha a tidus inesperadamente y le quita la espina de un jalón-

Tidus: AAA! por el amor a chiva –zidane, mikoto, luneth y tina sueltan una carcajada-

Squall: quieres que también te cure? –tudis puso cara de terror y se alejó corriendo de squall llegando a su habitación y acorrucándose entre las sabanas-

Tidus: quiero a mi papi

Squall: allá voy hijo –se retira con cara de satisfacción de la venganza contra tidus-

Zidane: bueno creo que gane, te has reído

Mikoto: tu también menso, pero te reíste mas pronto que yo

Tina: en realidad, nos reímos todos al mismo tiempo, supongo que los dos perdieron

Mikoto: si! Ve empacando zidane tribal, te iras con migo a casa –entra a la mansión con una sonrisa-

Zidane: un momento tina, tu sabias de nuestra apuesta?

Tina: por supuesto, mikoto me conto todo. Creo que nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.

Zidane: jeje bueno fue divertido mientras estuvo de visita, espero volver a apostar con ella

Mikoto: eso significa que no vendrás con migo?

Zidane? Mikoto, ya te lo dije no puedo

Mikoto: eres un…. –se aleja corriendo con luneth detrás de ella-

Zidane: no lo entiendo, porque quiere que me valla, nunca hace cosas por los demás.

Tina: zidane, ella me conto que no vino aquí no por darte los mensajes de tus amigos de tu mundo, sino que ella es la que te extraña, y quería al menos abrazarte, pero me doy cuenta de que es muy tímida con eso y no creo que se anime.

Zidane: eso es todo? Vino hasta aquí por un abrazo?

Tina: tal vez le hacia falta cariño de su hermano – se retira dejando a zidane solo y pensativo-

Media hora mas tarde, mikoto ya estaba lista para regresar a su mundo, se despidió de todos menos de zidane, ya que aun estaba molesta con él. Ya en la puerta mikoto habla con zidane.

Mikoto: bueno, ya me voy.

Zidane: eso es todo? Solo un ya me voy y ya?

Mikoto: que quieres que haga

Zidane: responderme a una pregunta. Dime, porque tanto interés en que me valla contigo?

Mikoto: - se puso colorada- porque me lo han pedido los demás

Zidane: y desde cuando haces cosas por los demás?

Mikoto: dijiste que solo querías que te respondiera una pregunta

Zidane: de acuerdo –zidane se acerca a mikoto y la abraza, mikoto se sorprendió pero no se movió- yo también te extraño –en eso mikoto sintió una gran satisfacción de lo que fue a buscar y comenzó a abrazar a zidane y a hundir el rostro en su hombro. Después no hubo palabras- será mejor que te vallas, antes de que te agarre la noche – en eso sintió que las manos de mikoto bajaron por la base de su cola y tiro muy duro hacia arriba- pero que demonios.. –en eso la suelta y descubre que no jalo su cola, sino que le izo un gran calzón chino que quedo a la vista de todos y de mikoto riendo muy alegre-

Mikoto: no tengo sentido del humor? –sale corriendo a su mundo

Bartz: -sale con su cámara- esto también se va al face book

Díganme que les pareció? Espero que te les alla gustado, este fue sugerido por uno de los lectores XD si quieren otro solo avisen y con gusto =D


End file.
